workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
HPMWE 2
Summer, 1983. Harry was back in Britain and had decided to look in on the magical world... and the results were shocking. His grandfather, grandmother, and great-aunt and uncle had stood up for his rights. Harry's grandfather, Fleamont Potter disowned James Potter and made it so that James and Rose could never inherit from him. Fleamont had made Harry his sole heir and was even willing to let the line end rather than let it continue under James who had betrayed his own kin. James Potter was reviled by the Dark and Grey factions, but beloved by most of the Light for his actions. It was mostly the Dumbledore supporters that loved James, and the Light oriented neutrals considered him a traitor to his own family. Harry was saddened to learn that Dumbledore tried meddling to get his pawn his heir status back and tried getting the Ministry to interfere... Fleamont, Euphemia, Charlus and Dorea used family magic to ensure that it was unbreakable due to external interference. They sealed this with their own willing sacrifices and left James with nothing for his throwing away his heir on Dumbledore's word and having tried loaning him a family grimoire to 'help'. James was left to sustain himself, his daughter, and wife on whatever he earned as an Auror, but Lily eventually got her Charms and Potions Mastery to help. Telepathy was a really useful skill! Harry mustered up his courage and entered Gringotts and quickly approached an available teller. "Yes?" The goblin asked in annoyance, looking down at Harry. "I'm Hadrian Potter, and I wish to speak with the Potter and Peverell Account Manager." Harry said, wasting no time, which the goblins appreciated. "I will have a runner take you to him," the teller replied. Harry nodded and was soon led away to his account manager. "Hadrian Potter," Ragnok said with a predatory grin that didn't scare Harry at all. "Your parents and Albus Dumbledore have recently been by to determine if you had died or not, but Dumbledore was disappointed to learn that you hadn't. You have caused quite a lot of chaos, even when away from the magical world." "I'm glad to provide entertainment, but I'm here to either claim my titles or at least live in one of the homes I possess, not to suffer the presence of my worthless parents or a meddling old man with an ego and a huge messiah complex." Harry replied. "Well, your grandparents used some of your blood to claim your inheritances for you and block your mother and sister from claiming them first. They were extremely thorough, but before we proceed you must take a lineage and magical ability test to truly prove your identity." Ragnok said and Harry nodded in agreement, having expected to do that far earlier. Harry accepted the offered ritual knife and pricked his finger, letting seven drops of blood fall on each parchment and having to consciously suppress his regenerative ability. The ability test was very straight forward; it listed him as a Parselmouth and a Mage. The lineage test though, that was a real shocker. Harry knew that he was descended from the Peverell's, Potters, and Godric Gryffindor, but being descended from Salazar Slytherin and Morgan le Fay was a huge surprise for him. "My mother is descended from Salazar Slytherin and Morgan le Fay?!" "Yes and so are you, Heir le Fay," Ragnok replied. "Heir?" Harry asked in shock. "Who is the current Lord or Lady?" "Morgan le Fay," Ragnok replied in a rare display of amusement. "She's an immortal and a great ally of the Goblin Nation." "Damn," Harry replied in shock. "Can I claim the available Lordships or do I have to wait until I'm older?" "You can claim the Slytherin or Gryffindor Lordships which have different rules and would emancipate you and allow you to then claim Houses Potter and Peverell. I would suggest the Slytherin Lordship since your mother and sister are potential rival claimants and your father been blocked from claiming the Gryffindor, Potter, and Peverell Lordships." "Ah. The Slytherin and le Fay inheritance is a point of weakness that needs to be removed." Harry realized, gaining Ragnok's approval for realizing the reason with only a hint. Ragnok conceded that Hadrian was a child, but would hopefully be even better as an adult. Harry was handed a box with the Lordship rings for Houses Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, and Slytherin and the House le Fay's heir ring within it. Harry began putting them on his ring finger, first the Slytherin ring, and then the others with each briefly glowing and re-sizing as they linked to Harry's magic and became bound to him until his death. "I will provide you with a list of your assets; magical and mundane, but you also hold a hereditary seat in the London Branch of the Hellfire Club and your ancestors were founding members." Ragnok handed Harry a lengthy list of assets. "Do you have any other things you would like to discuss?" "Yes, regarding one Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort," Ragnok looked unsurprised about that reveal and gestured for Harry to go on. "He created multiple horcruxes until his soul was so unstable that it latched on myself when he was defeat. That soul fragment was removed and I gained Tom's abilities and knowledge, but one of those horcruxes was placed in the Lestrange Vault by Bellatrix Lestrange on his orders. I would like you to search the vault and if that information is proven to still be relevant, then award me per Gringotts policy... I would like it to be transfered into the Slytherin Vault, it only has ten million Galleons and nearly six million Sickles. The Malfoy Vault might contain one, but I'm uncertain and it might be in Malfoy Manor. "I will inform King Ragnuk and begin the search. Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Lord Potter." "I'm all too happy too and will be striving to destroy several more of them myself." With no further business there, Harry departed Gringotts for Peverell Castle and would only return to get money from his vaults and retrieve the Elder Wand and the Cloak of Invisibility when he learned of it. Albus Dumbledore had decided using a Peverell artifact against Peverell magic was a good idea and it was easily taken from him by the Peverell family magic. That was months after Harry was disowned, and Harry found that hilarious and bound the three Hallows to him. With him having already recovered the Stone Hallow and destroyed the horcrux in the ring, withdrawing other two gave him the set. Harry felt that was the wisest course of action he had ever taken. Harry removed the need for a focus by merging with them and didn't even need one for practice or training... he still got a wand though in case he ever needed to teach people magic. Plus Harry got his power boosted up to the Archmage level and could use that level of power as a foundation for even greater growth. Harry completed his primary and secondary education in a year, which got some raised eyebrows but Harry claimed he had an excellent memory and it seemed easy to him. It wasn't at all hard for Harry to complete his other required education and get into Oxford, the A-Levels among them. Naturally, Harry decided to push himself and see what he was capable of at his upper intellectual limits.... And Harry left Oxford with PhD's in Genetics, Engineering, Mathematics, Physics, and Medicine. Harry had pushed himself too far and was now downright irritable, and was working all the time between his studies, personal life, and plots, and keeping his promise to train Jean in controlling her Telepathy and Telekinesis. Harry also mimicked the equivalent of several other PhD's. Suffice it to say, his time was well spent and highly productive. Harry just wished that he had people to attend his graduation. It was 1989 now and Harry would soon recieve his letter inviting him to Hogwarts, but Harry still had months to take a vacation before then and had opted to travel and mimic new abilities and knowledge. Harry traveled to Japan and at some point mimicked a mutant with rapid cellular regeneration, bone claws, empathy, and pheromone manipulation. Harry mimicked Subatomic Manipulation from a guy in Belgium and mimicked Caliban's, Psylocke's former employers ability. Locating mutants was an invaluable power that Harry wanted in the unlikely event that he needed to build his own team. Harry decided to improve his magical knowledge further too and had decided to infiltrate Nurmengard to get near Grindelwald. It was surprisingly easy for him with his magical knowledge, skill, and mutant abilities. All the guards were left unconscious and Harry was free to talk with Lord Grindelwald. "Lord Grindelwald," Harry said, greeting him respectfully and quickly mimicking the Dark Lords knowledge. "I knew that you would come, Potter," Grindelwald said from his poor excuse for a bed. "A vision?" Harry guessed, having heard of Grindelwald being a Seer. "Yes, I foresaw that one greater than myself would come and somehow claim my knowledge for himself.... I just wasn't expecting a child with more magical power than myself." Grindelwald said, though more intrigued than displeased about being surpassed in power. "I was born a Sorcerer and exercised my magic a lot, and as for taking your knowledge... I already have. I have a unique ability that allows me to mimic knowledge, skill, and experience." Harry said, catching Grindelwalds interest. "Ah, a mutant or Inhuman then," Grindelwald said, causing Harry's eyes to widen. "Oh, I'm well aware of evolution and of how Inhumans mutate themselves and call themselves evolved, and I even theorized that magic could enhance said gifts. You may very well be the proof of that theory." "I am. I drew on my magic to enhance my mutant abilities and increase their reach and power... this allowed me to rapidly increase my personal power and permanently enhance my mutant abilities. You know entirely too much, however, and I'll have to kill you." Harry said and he really wished that he could trust Grindelwald to keep his mouth shut, but Grindelwald was a true Slytherin and he had never even went to Hogwarts. If he had, Harry suspected that the hat would be torn between placing Grindelwald in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. "It will be quick though. You were very understanding of my great aunt and uncle having to return to Britain and your quick death will be my thanks." "Generous of you," Grindelwald said sarcastically. "Your grandfather could no longer cover for them and they had to return or risk their future, but, yes, I understood that and they still helped secretly fund the war. You don't seem surprised by your family having supported me." "Because I'm not. The Statute of Secrecy won't last for much longer and my grandfather knew that and even said such many times, but of course my father disagreed and believed that Albus Dumbledore would save us all and ascend to the heavens to rule." Harry said mockingly, causing Grindelwald to laugh. "Yes, Albus always prefered operating as a bureaucrat and making the rules and using good deeds to gain trust and power. It seemed that he had the right idea... he makes the laws of Britain, molds the minds of its youth, and influences the ICW greatly in terms of law and agenda. He may not rule the world, but he easily could someday soon." "I'll deal with him eventually. I'll have too, and I doubt he'll tolerate me living and keeping my families wealth and resources away from his chosen successor and his two loyal pawns." "Yes, watch out for Albus. He'll likely Imperious someone weak-minded, unimportant, but well connected and have them hire an assassin to kill you and all while being in disguise. You should join the Mage Guild too. You'll need the connections and allies, and Albus will eventually go after Flamel's Philosophers Stone for immortality to rule forever... if you present yourself as a more trustworthy and skilled option then you might be able to block him and keep him mortal. It's unlikely that Albus would succeed anyway. Flamel is a paranoid old man and an Archmage with centuries of experience and can place himself, his wife, and their stone under the Fidelius Charm." "Well France is my next stop. Maybe I'll try making some new friends and mimic their knowledge, skill, and experience too." Harry replied. "How will you conceal all of this skill? Albus is no fool and I doubt that you can decieve him." "I'm going to memorize all seven years of books and then flaunt the knowledge by rapidly progressing. I'll get my OWLs and NEWTs at the end of my first year and those who know my reputation will just assume that I'm continuing my genius behavior. I'll attempt to get multiple masteries in the next year. I have five PhD's, so it won't raise a lot of eyebrows and acquiring masteries is far easier than a PhD." Grindelwald nodded, not really caring all that much. "But a distraction would be helpful to occupy Dumbledore's mind, but it would have to be big... like Gellert Grindelwald escaping and killing every Auror here." With that statement, Harry teleported into Grindelwald's cell, took his magical power, and then disintegrated him. Harry shape-shifted into Grindelwald, let the guards wake up, and then blasted the door to the cell. What followed next was a massacre of epic proportions... with Harry having the combined skill of two Dark Lords, there was no way for mere Aurors to defeat him. Not even the Elite Aurors employed by the ICW were enough and were all soon dead on the floor along with their weaker brethren. Harry made Grindelwalds escape even more believable by having their magic and life-force strengthen the wards of Nurmengard. Fifty Aurors were left dead in Nurmengard and would be discovered later that day when they missed their required check-in, but Harry would already be in France and out of the Grindelwald disguise. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry was in France for a week and greatly enjoyed himself. He saw the sights, bought some souvenirs, books, and artifacts, and even aged himself up and had sex several times with beautiful French women. The latter was his favorite activity and Harry telepathically confirmed that he did very well in bed. Eventually, Harry's telepathic scan of France yielded the desired results and Harry got close enough to mimic the Flamels skills, completely undetected. Harry eventually decided it was time to return to Britain and await his Hogwarts letter. While he was waiting, he constructed his own smaller version of Cerebro and planned to construct one in each of his homes by using magic and technology. While Harry disdained Xavier using his Cerebro as a poor substitute for his lack of power and skill, Harry realized that he might need global reach at some point and decided he needed one for emergencies. Harry would still train intensely, of course, he wanted global reach without aid of any form. Sadly, the idiots at Hogwarts couldn't just him a letter, and Harry now had his former mother, Lily Potter, and Minerva McGonagall at his manors gate and seeking entry. Harry sighed and then allowed them inside the grounds of the magical Potter Castle while mentally preparing himself for drama, demands, and annoyance in general. Harry had the life that he desired and wasn't giving it up or having it interfered with by those who abandoned him and left him to suffer. The two were escorted into Harry's office by a house-elf minutes later and were offered beverages by the elf, but declined. "So, what brings representatives from Hogwarts to my manor today?" Harry drawled. "We've come to invite you to attend Hogwarts, Harry," Lily said nervously, shying away from the intense look in Harry's eyes. "Oh? Why would I wish to attend Hogwarts instead of another much better school?" Harry asked coldly. "Hogwarts is ranked as the best school in the world!" McGonagall said somewhat defensively. "I'm aware of what the Educational Office ranks Hogwarts, but the ICW is heavily influenced by Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts. Which is a conflict of interest if there ever was one. You have a ghost putting students to sleep, your Muggle Studies program was vastly outdated until recently, you have a biassed terrorist teaching potions and favoring the offspring of his fellow scum, a cursed Defence Against the Dark Arts position and several classes have been dropped over the past decades. Hogwarts is a joke and Albus Dumbledore has abused his influence to spread a lie to keep himself in power. Did you honestly believe Hogwarts was in the top seven? It's not even in the top fifteen!" McGonagall looked annoyed and humiliated, and Lily just looked shocked and felt stupid for not grasping the obvious like her son had. "Even if I were to attend Hogwarts, I would need assurances that I could work and progress at my own very fast pace. Because I don't slow down and wait for my intellectual inferiors to miraculously develop extra brain cells." Harry said, to McGonagall's anger. "What makes you think that you can outperform other students?" McGonagall asked. "You mean aside from having five PhD's by age eleven and being considered one of the smartest people in the world?" Harry asked with a smirk. Harry calmly levitated the certificates which were proof of his five PhD's over to the two witches and let them inspect them. "That's incredible Harry!" Lily said. "I'm so proud of you!" "Good for you," Harry said dismissively, saddening Lily who realized that Harry wasn't in a forgiving mood. "Harry, I didn't want to give you up! James and Dumbledore insisted it was for your protection and that you shouldn't grow up around magicals as a squib! They said that it would make you bitter and jealous!" Lily said, desperate for Harry's understanding and forgiveness. "Literally all you had to do was wait a few days for my magic to recover.... My next bout of Accidental magic was days later when I realized that my family had abandoned me and I was beaten by Vernon for it." Lily looked horrified. "Yes, and your worthless sister approved of it. I don't want a family anymore and even if I did, I would get a better one then you traitors and idiots." "What happened to you after their deaths?" Lily asked. "I was free to do as I pleased and was eventually emancipated in the magical and mundane worlds. It was obvious to all involved on the muggle side of things that I was better off left to my own devices, and magic has recognized me as an adult and Lord. Now, if you can just hand me the letter, I can go shopping after I finish my work here and you can both leave." "You'll attend Hogwarts?" Lily asked hopefully. "Yes, I need an excuse to inspect my property and hopefully fix Hogwarts." Harry said. "Harry, what makes you think that you own Hogwarts?" Lily asked cautiously. "Because I'm the Lord Gryffindor and Slytherin and hold proof of ownership of both halves of the schools shared ownership. Women weren't allowed to own property back then so I have 100% ownership.... By the way, congratulations are in order, your ancestor is Salazar Slytherin. You must be so excited and I can't even imagine how happy James will be to learn that his daughter is likely a parselmouth." Harry said mockingly, knowing full well that James was a huge anti-Slytherin bigot. Judging by the looks on Lily's and McGonagall's faces they both realized that too. "On the plus side you'll be free from a marriage to a lackwit who lets Albus Dumbledore do his thinking for him." Harry said and that pretty much ended the conversation and got Lily and McGonagall to finally leave after giving Harry with his Hogwarts letter. Harry decided that it was time to begin his first real attack on Albus Dumbledore... exposing his lies in regards to Hogwarts' performance and provide undeniable and abundant evidence to support it. With Dumbles away searching for Grindelwald, he won't be here to counter it and if he returned then Harry could attack somewhere in Europe as Grindelwald to lure him away. Eventually, Dumbledore would be torn between all of his duties, searching for Grindelwald, and searching for the one leaking all of this information. As things stood, Dumbledore's position as Supreme Mugwump and Headmaster would be put into danger, and his competence to be Chief Warlock would be brought into question. Harry would also leak that his mother was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin to weaken the Light faction and James Potter. That would deprive Dumbledore of his chosen successor and hopefully bring Rosalie under his influence when she was almost disowned by her bigot father. Harry would turn her into a proper witch and have her make her own choices and not be Dumbledore's puppet, but would insist she not associate with filth like the Weasley's any longer. Harry's ownership of the Daily Prophet and incriminating information about Rita Skeeter would aid him greatly in his goals. Having finished his plans for his future investments and take-overs, Harry went to do his shopping for Hogwarts.